


On His Better Behavior

by KitsunePhantom09



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: 400 exact hell yeah, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spirit Gate 04, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, lol why am I picking on Jack like this, this is my first public smut fic please be somewhat gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsunePhantom09/pseuds/KitsunePhantom09
Summary: Jack is at the (nonexistent) mercy of his two very horny boyfriends.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 12





	On His Better Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this but my godforsaken brain was bound and determined to write porn and this was the best I could do. If I don't post it now as is, I won't do it later. So, here you go.

“You’re real pretty like this, y’know?”

Jack squirmed under Crow’s hold. Dressed in dainty lace and pushed face-down onto the bed, he was exactly where the redhead wanted him. Crow pushed a third finger into his lover’s hole and the blonde inhaled sharply, wriggling again from the brief waves of pleasure. Despite his usual demeanor, Crow was methodical as he prepared Jack, slowly massaging and stretching.

It felt like hours before Crow deemed him ready and left his hole empty. He barely had time to adjust before Crow pulled him back and shoved his cock into him, and he cried out in a mixture of pleasure and surprise. With one hand on Jack’s hip and the other on his back, Crow kept Jack face-down as he thrust into him roughly.

Jack gripped at the sheets and lightly gasped with every push, feeling his own cock throb as it was neglected. “You like this, don’t you?” Crow growled. “You always act like you’re so high and mighty but you’re just a desperate little cockslut, aren’t you?”

“Now, Crow,” came a smooth, honeyed voice. The redhead paused. “Be nice to our pet.” Yusei helped Jack lift himself up to put him on all fours. “He’s being a good boy for us, and we should be rewarding good behavior." Jack lifted his head to find Yusei stroking himself, already very hard. “Open up, darling,” Yusei purred.

Jack obeyed, opening his mouth for Yusei’s dick. He ran his tongue over as much of it as he could before actually taking it. The raven-haired man sighed with pleasure. “Just like that,” he murmured. “Such a good boy.”

With Yusei situated, Crow gave Jack a rough thrust, and the blonde mewled around Yusei’s cock. As Crow bounced Jack back and forth, Yusei slid his fingers through Jack’s hair for a good grip before thrusting into his mouth. The blonde did his best to keep up with the two, but they were in control and held him steady.

Suddenly, Yusei pulled out of Jack’s mouth and held his face by the chin. “You’ve done so well so far,” Yusei praised, “but I need one more thing from you.” Jack met Yusei’s eyes, and that soft smile turned predatory. “ _Beg_.”

Jack obeyed. “P-please,” he gasped, trying to keep steady against Crow’s continued assault. “Please, I need…”

Yusei’s smirk grew and he pressed his cock back into Jack’s mouth.


End file.
